Saving you
by Emlina
Summary: Warning inside. Layton/Clara and Layton/Luke  Lucas . Clive give Luke the time watch, Luke used it before his time to leave over sea due by professor's grief even if it mean to go against the course of time. First time story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton.

Note: There will be some spoiler if you have not played the third game. There will slash of Layton/ Clara and will be eventually Layton/ Luke (Lucas)

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was setting in London.

It was a bit chilly, but it did not bother the boy who is leaning against the door with a large suitcase beside him. It didn't bother him that he leaves behind his mentor, role model figure gentleman and his adopt daughter who was like sister behind him and possible more.

It didn't bother him one bit.

It shouldn't.

But why is he crying? More importantly why is he clutching tightly that brass pocket watch?

He remembers why.

Clive.

_Back the hotel, the professor and co. takes a small break from their search. Luke remembers Clive dubbed as Big Luke pull Luke from the group. He just about to ask Big Luke what the meaning of this but the words just died out. Big Luke usually calm, collected, brilliant gentleman was tensed and unreadable._

"_Luke." Big Luke reaches over and grabs Luke's shoulders, stare intently "What I'm about to give you, used it in the dire situation. Ok?" Then he removes one of his hands to dig his pocket._

"_What dire situation?" Luke replied confusedly. What another events happen? Professor is already evil. What next? Flora is a dictator?_

"_Oh, you will know." Big Luke finished digging in his pocket. "Here." In his hand holds a brass pocket watch. "It a portable time machine, in smaller form, it has only one time used from only a travel backward then forward, everything is set up just press the dial and , my life work and it your." He hand it me._

"_Why me? Why can't you use it?" Luke glances from Big Luke to the watch. It felt smooth and slightly bigger than his hand. Big Luke's life work and he gave it to me. Luke felt guilty._

"_Because…" Big Luke act normal again, ruffle Luke's hair "You need it just in case something happen." He was acting mysterious again._

_Then professor found us, and then we left. _

_Luke still kept that watch._

Ever since the mystery was solved and Clara return where she belong, the professor has been distance lately as Clive say he was. Luke, including Flora, had tried everything to grab the professor's attentive and away from that accursed grieves. Yet there was no luck. Luke was running out of time before he goes back to his family and the pocket watch grew heavier by the day. He needed more time this is the only way but the consequences.

If the professor return back the way he was, then Luke would take that risk.

He pressed the dial.

Luke falls on solid ground. His landing was a bit off but not matter it not important right now but to where he was. Luke gently and slowly moves himself upward, observe his location it looks like the lab not as the lab underground never the less it still a lab. Luke can't help to be curious, all the flashing light and machines. One machine spotted at the corner of eyes, he cannot help feel draw to it.

* * *

If you like it or not please review see what you thought that need to be done to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter. I'm bad at making name. Sorry it took so long school is keeping me busy and a small cold, I'm going to revise chapter 1, I accidentally add a small part of the draft of chapter 2 (last paragraph) when I check.

I don't own Professor Layton.

Luke is Lucas it will help with the confuse later on the story.

* * *

Ch.2

Luke closed his eyes as he press the dial; he felt as if he was being drifted miles away, compare to the short amount from time in elevator as it went underground, until solid ground was met. Opening his eyes, he glanced around.

The room was just like the room Dimitri described:

Mechanical machines, notes, lab equipments organize neatly in the room. Luke's childlike curious got the better of him, wanted to see everything. The most notice contraption was the prototype time machine. The ominous machine was strangely active. He felt draw to it. Before he could even touch it someone roughly grab his shoulder.

There was the ten year younger Dimitri and right now he looks wary of Luke.

"What you doing here, it dangerous... you should not be here, more importantly why are you here?" Dimitri pulled Luke's arm away from the machine and out toward the hallway. Dimitri let go of his arm once they're in the hallway. Dimitri glared at Luke.

Before Dimitri could continue talking to Luke a voice interrupted.

"Oh, there you are." Luke knew that voice anywhere.

A similar presence gently touches Luke's shoulder, he shiver, the hand push him closer toward that person, glancing upward, he cursed his shortness, was no other than Claire. _But does she know him, no this is the past. Right, she can't, can she_?

"This is my cousin; he came to visit me, we were just talking until something was brought to my attention so I left the room for just a moment." She replied. _That a no._

**"**Cousin?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't explain."

"No, sorry about that …." 'Name Luke, think of one. '"Lucas." 'Somehow that going to haunt him later.

"Excuse me. Good bye Claire … Lucas. I must be going." Dimitri said gave an indescribable look to Luke and leave.

Claire still held holding his shoulder gently guided him away from the hallway leading Luke passed a couple of turn and stairs then they're out of the building. She let go Lucas's shoulder and Luke follow her. The past Britain haven't really change much, looking at sight, they continue walking toward a small cafe once at a desirable table they both seated, Claire signaling a waiter to order to herself and Lucas tea and a piece strawberry shortcake, before Luke notice he inhale his food, he missed eating sweet, Claire glancing at Lucas expectantly. What can Luke say "_Hello, I'm from the future, I might have to stop you from killing yourself to help the professor if it comes to that or find another ways?"_

"Where is your parent, Lucas?"

"Oversea." Where is this going?

"How long are you staying in Britain?" There was a gleam in her eyes.

"Not really sure."

"Then it settles." Claire clapped her hands together, excited "Why don't you stay with me, I have everything ready." Like a whip slap, she left before Lucas can say something.

Now speechless, Claire already pay the bill, is this how Claire always win against the professor when it get difficult? Strangely she didn't ask why he was here, but it does make his job a bit more easy to do.

The first thing they did was shopping. Over a small (lengthy) conversation of Lucas realized wasn't fond of shopping, but also notice he can't wear the same clothes do to his luggage didn't travel with him except for his bag. Furthermore, he needed to change his appearance a bit; no need for someone to remember him too much. Just settle with a replacement of baby blue sweater to a vest and thin baby blue ribbon tie.

Walking again this time past houses to a particular two stories yellow hue house, Claire's house. Entering the house, have a strange warm and gentle atmosphere, if Lucas wasn't distracted he would notice Claire silently walking in a different direction while he walk forward glancing at pictures, decorations and gadgets. He accidentally bumps into another person and landed on his bottom. Feeling upset on who block the walkway he was about to say few words but stop when he looks at the blocker.

"Sorry, my boy, are you alright?"

* * *

Please reviews. Hopefully I'll able complete chapter 3 soon. Sorry again for being late in posting.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. I forgot to add thank you for the reviewers on chapter 1 & 2. No the story is not dead. Just having some computer issues.

I don't own Professor Layton.

* * *

Ch.3

The moment Lucas heard him, he instance frozen up he know he going to meet the professor but not that soon. He was still sitting on the floor; the professor worried talking to him. It felt odd as their role flip once again; just yesterday he was dragging the professor with some errands to get him to move. Slowly Lucas stands up, now professor stop talking and looks concern. Somehow Lucas felt shy he was meeting the professor again. After all he is his number one apprentice whether past or future but well… it was one sided since he know him. Lucas stand up and look at the ten year younger Professor; he was opposite personality of the Professor of his time. Radiant happy, dot eyes full of life and his same happy-go smile but now looked concern at him.

It felt a bit awkward. Just the two of us, standing somehow embarrass in our own thought. Lucas wanted to tell Professor everything about their adventures, puzzles, and what was going on; however, he could not at _all_. It bother him, he just sigh and a smile. Professor look a bit confuse at his expression.

"Lucas." An introduction, hoping it tries to throw off Professor concern of his well being.

"Hershel Layton. Are you feeling alright, my boy?" Professor replied move in closer, he wanted to say something but he didn't. The awkward atmosphere still remains.

"I see you met Lucas." A clink enters the room with Claire setting down tea set on a silver tray, dispel the atmosphere. Somehow her timing is spectacle. "Hershel, Lucas is my cousin, he visiting from oversea." Claire smiling, signal both Lucas and Layton if they wanted tea, both accepted the offer.

"Oh, I didn't know. Welcome to London, Lucas" Professor smiles softly with tea in hand and tit of his hat. Professor is still a gentleman in the past.

Professor and Claire were chatting, while Lucas mind wander off. Lucas was a bit worry he hope this confrontation doesn't change the future too much. Or how he is to fix this time period without changing much of future. Or does Claire really does remember the future? If so, how does she remember? It was really puzzles without any hint coins.

A poke on Lucas's forehead halts his thought. Glancing toward the hand was Claire; her eyes show mischief while Professor shows amusement.

"Someone thinking too much," Claire spoke continues to poke gently. "Relax Lucas, the answers will eventually come. Now enjoy your tea." The poking stop when Lucas starts drinking his tea.

Time stretch before Lucas, as the clock chime it was evening again. Professor looks at the clock.

"Must be off, I see you tomorrow." Professor replied gather his belonging and tit his hat. "How about a quick puzzle before I go?"

"I regulates our daily movements, but feel no interest in our lives. I directs us when to come and go, but does not care if we pay attention. Who am I?"

Lucas focuses on the puzzle. He can see Claire thought about it too. What can regulates our movement but have no interest in our lives? But direct us and does not care if we pay attention? Not a stop light. But what direct us when to come and go? Lucas glancing around but stop at the clock. Watching it moving it hands. He realized.

"A clock. It regulate time and our daily schedule, but no interest our live because it continue moving forward whether we pay attention or not. It directs us to come and go. " Lucas replied.

Professor look surprise how quick he solve it but he smile. "That correct. Well done, my boy." Professor says goodbye and leave.

Claire smile as Lucas yawn. "Tired? Let go to your room." Lucas follows Claire to guest room. Medium room not too big or small, twin size bed with a closet, desk, and lamp and carpet all color of light brown. Lucas change and ready for bed. Hope he can fix the past before anything terrible happen first.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
